1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an entitlement system and method for allowing access to operating systems, software applications, data, or hardware for a computer system. More particularly, the present invention involves a localized entitlement system for controlling access to computer operations, including operating systems, software, internet access, data, hardware, or the like, which may be updated remotely, such as through the Internet.
2. State of the Art
Computers have become commonplace in society. Network systems, personal computers, and laptop computers remind us of the classical image of a computer—a machine having a specific identity. Today, however, computers and microprocessors are integrated with many of the items used on an everyday basis such as cellular phones, personal data assistants, and vehicles. Internet capabilities are rapidly being added to such computers and microprocessors.
As Internet capabilities proliferate, the systems accessible through the Internet experience a greater amount of traffic, straining resources, bandwidth and system capabilities. Much of the strain on the systems results from the methods used to provide users access to data or executable functions over the Internet. For example, many Internet companies require users to log on to their system in order to access system data, access user data, or access and execute programs offered by the particular Internet company. Once the user is logged on, the user must typically remain logged on to use the services provided by the system. Each user, therefore, expends valuable system resources while logged on. As the number of users increases, the system resources are further taxed. The system may slow down, or become unavailable to other users, because the system resources are used to maintain secure connections with those users that are currently logged on to the system. At times, users wishing to log on to the system may even be denied access because so many other users are currently using the system. Therefore, a localized entitlement system allowing a user access to services offered by an Internet system may be desirable.
Furthermore, because a user must be logged on to the system to use the services provided, a user is unable to use the services off-line. In some instances, a user may wish to use certain services off-line, rather than while connected to the service provider via the Internet. This may be especially true if a user is having difficulty staying connected to a system due to heavy Internet traffic or Internet service provider (ISP) connection problems. A localized method of determining entitlement to a service could eliminate the need to log on to an Internet system to use the services.
Another problem typically associated with computer usage is the rampant abuse of software license agreements. Separate installations of the same software may be used concurrently on numerous computers in violation of a license agreement. A method of determining whether or not the particular machine, or user, is entitled to use the software may be advantageous. In addition, a method of preventing the use of software after a software license has expired could also be advantageous.
Government use, business use, educational use, and personal use of computers will continue to expand as additional computer systems are integrated into our everyday lives. As use increases, Internet use will also increase. Therefore, efficient methods of dealing with the increased Internet traffic, more efficient methods for handling secure information, and validation methods for confirming the rights to use software, hardware, or other computer functions are desirable.